


The Forgotten

by Nyodrite



Series: Harry Potter Stuff [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gamer fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"This world we live in is one of magic. A child of just eleven can wave a wand, bought with goblin-given gold in a magic alley hidden in London, and make even a troll's club float with but a single incantation. Adults, whom are seventeen and older, can have jobs as anything from a Ministry of Magic employee, School Teacher and Healer to Curse Breaker, Professional Quidditch Player and even a Dragonologist. This world is a wonder-filled one, a peaceful one...but peace will not last. Darkness is brewing.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Will you fight and, if so, which side will you choose?"</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Forgotten

The black nothingness faded away to a white eternity, bold black words appearing as a stark contrast.

Are you Male or Female?

**Male** \- Female

.

Choose one:

Ambition - Knowledge - Bravery - **Loyalty**

**.**

Which year?

First - Second - **Third**

.

Which month were you born?

[ **October** ]

.

And day?

[ **19** ]

.

What is your name?

[ **Kevin** ]

.

Pick one:

Half - **New**

.

Dragon, **Unicorn** or Phoenix?

.

Between 10 and 15?

[ **14** ]

...

...saving data...

...data saved.

A tug pulled as the writing finally vanished, white darkened to black with a selection box to the left of a 'doll' that was lit up to be more visible.

Hair Length:

Ear - **Chin**

.

Hair Color:

**Black** \- Brown

.

Hair Type:

**Straight** \- Wavy

.

Eye Color:

Brown - **Blue**

.

Height:

**Average** \- Short

.

Build:

**Average** \- Inactive

...

...saving...

...character saved.

_"This world we live in is one of magic. A child of just eleven can wave a wand, bought with goblin-given gold in a magic alley hidden in London, and make even a troll's club float with but a single incantation. Adults, whom are seventeen and older, can have jobs as anything from a Ministry of Magic employee, School Teacher and Healer to Curse Breaker, Professional Quidditch Player and even a Dragonologist. This world is a wonder-filled one, a peaceful one...but peace will not last. D_ _arkness is brewing._

_Will you fight and, if so, which side will you choose?"_

**Author's Note:**

> Gamer verse where in the "extras" are Players. Kevin Summers- the unnamed (first) Hufflepuff student who tried to cross the GoF Age Line with and grew a beard.
> 
> Appearance, Year, Blood and a few other things are limited for "beginners". A Rebirth after unlocking them will allow for more choices.


End file.
